UnNatural Selection The Musical
by Sailor Rogue
Summary: My Musical Fic! This was written back in 2001, so it is AU. This musical has everything: angst, humor, drama, action, and everyone gets to sing. I appreciate all feedback! Act 6, Scene 3: Finale!
1. Act 1: Introduction

**Disclaimer:  All characters are Marvel's, all (original) songs are Disney's.  Also, ANY similarities to any other fics or episodes is PURELY coincidental.  I wrote this a long time ago, therefore it was first.  I have proof. I have witnesses!  :P**

**Author's Ramble:  This Musical was started back in January of 2001 (quite a while ago) and just finished in early 2002.  It takes place somewhere between "Rogue Recruit" and "Turn of the Rogue" only because in this fic, Rogue hasn't joined the X-men yet.  Umm…the sung parts are in ****bold and the _italicized parts are the spoken parts __within the song.  Normal speech is just normal.  This is a script-form fic.  I think that's about it.  This song is ok, but the other are better.  And for some reason, some italic and bold did not retain.  BTW, it's really fun to sing along to the songs with the actual song playing. :)_**

* * * * * * * * *

_Just a few days ago, a mutant attacked a store full of people, revealing the existence of mutants to the world. The footage of the boy creating balls of flame and hurling them at the public has been broadcast on every channel, all across the United States. Since then, there have been accusations of people being mutants, beatings of strange looking people thought to be mutants, as well as anti-mutant riots and protests. The world has not been the same since. Luckily for the X-men, they were off from school, but as vacation ends and as they head back...what will be in store for them?_

_...And so our story begins._

(to tune of "Belle" from Beauty and the Beast")

**[Jean:] (to the other X-teens who are visibly afraid)**** Back to school**

**It'll be all right now**

**It's a day**

**Just like ones before**

**Back to school**

**Full of friends and classmates**

**Coming up to say:**

**[Kids:] What's up?**

**What's up?**

**What's up? What's up? What's up?**

**[Jean:] See here comes Duncan with his smile, like always**

**The same old same old that we've seen**

**It's just an ordinary day**

**Everything will be okay**

**At this good ol' Bayville high**

_[Duncan:] Hey what's up, Jean!_

_[Jean:] 'Morning, Duncan._

_[Duncan:] How was your break?_

_[Jean:] It was ok, didn't get to do a lot of the things I wanted to but, _

_did a lot of things around the place and..._

_[Duncan:] That's nice. Dudes! Hey guys! Wait up!_

**[Students:] Look there they go that group is strange, no question**

**Weird and Peculiar, don't you see?**

**(pointing to Scott) That one wears his shades at night**

**(pointing at Kurt) I saw _him poof out of sight_**

**No denying they could be some mutant freaks**

**[Boy I:] What's up?**

**[Girl I:] Hey you!**

**[Boy I:] How's your vacation?**

**[Girl II:] What's up?**

**[Boy II:] Not much**

**[Girl II:] How was your break?**

**[Girl III:] I hate this school**

**[Boy III:] It's so depressing**

**[Scott:] Hope things go well today for goodness sake**

_[Paul:] Uh...Hi, Scott_

_[Scott:] Hey, what's up?. Can you believe break's over?_

_[Paul:] We're back already?_

_[Scott:] Heh, I know what you mean. So anything new happen?_

_[Paul:] Nope. Hey I was wondering, why do you wear those shades again? ._

_[Scott:] Remember I told you . . . . . protection._

_[Paul:] Protection? But from what exactly.?_

_[Scott:] My eyes, they're very sensitive. _

_Lights, Dust, foreign objects, stuff like that, why do you ask?_

_[Paul: ] Well, it's just that it's weird, and people talk and..._

_[Scott:] About what?!_

_[Paul:] No…nothing_

_[Scott:] Hmm...ok, sure whatever. See ya around._

****

**[Students:] Look there they go those kids are so peculiar**

**I wonder if they're one of them**

**That one doesn't speak a word (pointing at Rogue)**

**And that one talks absurd (pointing at Kitty)**

**They really could be one of those mutants**

**[Kurt:] Oh, Dis is very scary**

**I'm more nervous now because you see**

**Now, dat dey know of mutants**

**Who knows vat they'll do ven dey find out 'bout me**

**[Girl:] Now I just wonder if they're really mutants**

**I wouldn't wanna be friends with them**

**[Boy:] Since they look human just as well**

**There's no way to really tell**

**But they better keep away from us**

**[Students:] They should just stay away from us**

**Yes they better keep away from us, those freaks**

In the principal's office…

_[Mystique:] What shall we do now Magneto? The world knows about mutants now_

_[Magneto:] I know._

_[Mystique:] They'll attack anyone they suspect. Anyone they suspect, even me, even you._

_[Magneto:] It's true, Mystique. But that's why we're going to get them first._

_[Mystique:] Yes of course but when? How? What are we going to do?_

_[Magneto:] Just you wait, that's why I gathered this team_

_[Mystique:] Yes but-- _

_[Magneto:] Now that they know we exist, we can show them how powerful we are._

_[Mystique:] I know, but -_

_[Magneto:] We are more powerful! And we shall show humans and the X-men how powerful!_

_[Mystique:] Of course but what will do about the X—_

****

**[Magneto:] Right from the moment when I got this power**

**I felt the strength that had unfurled**

**And now the world shall see**

**Just how pow'rful we can be**

**So we're making plans to take over the world**

(The brotherhood leave the office.)

**[Girls:] (looking at brotherhood) ****Look there they go**

**Aren't they creepy?**

**Those four weird guys**

**Oh that one smells**

**That one's so huge**

**And he's so skinny**

**They're just a bunch of strange and weird-o freaks**

**[Man I:] What's up! **

**[Avalanche:] Hey there!**

**[Boy II:] Gutentag **

**[Boy III:] Yo dude!**

**[Boy:] Here comes that weirdo **

**[Girl I:] Look at that strange girl!**

**[Boy IV:] Could he **

**[Girl II:] Hey there!**

**[Boy IV:] be one?**

**[Blob:] Move it!**

**[Girl:] You never know!**

**[Quicksilver:] Out of our way!**

**[Girl I:] That guy…**

**[Boy V:] That girl -**

**[Girl I:] could be! **

**[Boy V:] she might!**

**[Duncan:] They could be Mutants.**

**[Kitty:] Watching our back is all we can, like, do**

**[Magneto:] Just watch you humans when we get through with you**

**[Students:] Look there they go those kids are strange-ly suspicious**

**A weird little bunch of students**

**We should beware of them**

**They could be some of them**

**'Cause they could be very dangerous**

**Yes they could be quite dangerous**

**They could be very dangerous**

**MUT-ANTS  ("What's up?" continues to end)**

(End of Song)

**Kitty: Scott, I have this feeling that like, everyone's looking at us. I think they might...you know...suspect.  
  
****Scott: I know Kitty, I feel it too. Just remember what the professor said. If anyone starts saying anything about mutants, don't say anything back. We don't want to start any trouble or confrontations. And keep a low profile, don't use your powers unless absolutely necessary and don't do it in front of anyone. Make absolutely sure no one's around. We're not ready to let our secret out yet.  
  
****Kurt (in a worried tone): Dat's easy for you to say, mein fruend. But if anything happens to my hologram inducer, there will be no vay for me to keep a low profile.   
  
****Scott: Don't worry, Kurt. Everything will be fine. Just calm down and be careful. All we can do is be careful. (Turning to talk to the others). Ok guys, remember, after classes are done we're all meeting up in front of the school and waiting for the professor and the others to go this meeting they're having. With all that's happening now, we all have to stick together. See you guys at lunch. Good luck.  
  
They say goodbye to each other and go to their classes. Scott and Jean enter their first period class (which they have together) and find Duncan leading a heated "discussion" about the revelation of mutants. He stops talking when he sees Jean enter and sit down. He sits down next to her and gives her his attention.  
  
****Duncan: Hey, Jean.  
  
****Jean: Oh, hi, Duncan.  
  
****Duncan: You heard about that mutant stuff on the news?  
  
****Jean: Of course, who hasn't?  
  
****Duncan: Well a bunch of teachers, students and parents started complaining that there could be some of those mutant freaks in school and that they could even attack. That's why they organized that meeting after school. I hope they find out if there are any mutants here. Can you imagine if there was? Man, if they find any…well, let's just say they better hope they get kicked out before I get to them first. I'll show them how dangerous we can be.  
****  
Jean: Well, I don't think that'll solve anything. Maybe some mutants want to use their powers for good, not to hurt anyone.  
  
****Duncan: Come on, Jean, if you had mutant powers, what would you do? Would you really want to help people?  
  
****Jean: I think you should ask yourself that question, Duncan. If you think so bad of this world, then maybe all mutants do want to hurt people. But I think if they did, tons have them would have done so already, don't you think?  
  
****Duncan: Geez, Jean. What are you, a mutant lover or something, defending mutants like that. You should be careful what you say; people might think you're a mutant.  
  
****Jean: And what if I was? What would you do then?  
  
(Jean feels someone kick her chair from behind. She knows, without using her telepathy, that it's Scott warning her not to put her foot in her mouth).   
  
****Jean: Hey, let's talk about something else. Something less serious and controversial.  
  
****Duncan: Umm…sure, whatever you say.  
  
* * * * * *  
For the rest of the day, the X-men hardly say a word to anyone or each other, as everyone else talks about the incidents that had occurred during their break. At lunchtime the X-men sit together, feeling as if everyone's eyes are on them, examining them with great suspicion.   
  
Kurt is especially quiet, guarding his watch nervously and looking quite scared. They briefly discuss the after-school assembly and what they expect of it. Scott reminds them all, once again, about meeting in front of the school.  
  
They see the Brotherhood sitting at their table, acting more carefree and relaxed than they. But that's to be expected of them, mutants who would use their powers publicly without any thoughts of repercussions. The X-men feel a small desire to try to bond with their fellow mutants, but know that the brotherhood are not the "bonding" type. They also notice Rogue sitting at the same table but distancing herself from the rest. They catch her sneaking a glance at the X-men with a hint of longing in her eyes, almost as if she wants to talk to them or sit with them. When she notices them looking at her, she quickly turns her head away. Scott thinks about going over to talk to her, seeing as how she seems as though she isn't happy there, but the bell rings before he gets a chance. The X-men depart to their next class, hoping that this long day will be over soon.  
  
  
End of Act I**


	2. Act 2: The School Assembly

**Disclaimer:**  All characters are Marvel's, all (original) songs are Disney's.  Also, ANY similarities to any other fics or episodes is PURELY coincidental.  I wrote this way back in 2001, so I didn't copy anyone's anything.  I have proof. I have witnesses!  :P****

**Author's Ramble:**  The song in this act is from one of my FAVORITE movies: The Nightmare Before Christmas. Don't you love it when you find a song that fits perfectly with the situation?  I'm sorry if a few lines are hard to sing along with, but anyone who's rewritten songs will tell you it's hard.  But most of it is okie dokie. :)  ENJOY!   

Oh and thanks to all reviews!!!  I love getting them, especially since I've worked SO hard on this musical and stuff. It's always nice to know people if people have read it and enjoyed it.  And I accept negative reviews as well, as long as it's constructive.  **To Pyromaniac:**  check the very bottom. :)

**Note:  **This is one of my longer scenes, but I like it.  Also **Bold**=singing, _Italics=spoken parts within a song_

**Act II**  
The final bell of the day rings and the students exit their classes, all heading for their lockers. After gathering their belongings, all the X-teens, as promised, meet in front of the school; all except Kurt. Scott goes in to look for him as the others wait outside.  
  
Inside the school, Kurt is nowhere to be found. Scott sees Rogue (whom he knew has most of her classes with Kurt) and calls out her name. Rogue turns around and is surprised to see Scott.  
  
**Scott: Uh…hi, Rogue.  
  
**Rogue** (bitterly (she's still under the impression that they had tried to kill her down in Mississippi))**:** What do _you want?   
  
_****Scott: Nothing. I was just…have you seen Kurt around?  
  
****Rogue: Why are you asking _me for? He's __your friend.  
  
**Scott** (his patience running low): You know, one of these days you're going to need someone and no one will be there to help you out. (Scott begins to walk away.)  
  
(Rogue looks down guiltily)   
  
**Rogue: ** He…he wasn't in any of his classes. I don't know where he went, but he wasn't in class.  
  
_****Scott: Thank you. (To himself, in a worried tone) Man, where could he have gone off to?   
  
(Kurt walks cautiously out of the boys' bathroom and heads towards the door. He sees Scott.)  
  
****Scott: Kurt! What are you doing? Are you nuts? Where were you?   
  
****Kurt: Vhoa! Chill out, Scott! I made sure no one vas around before I 'ported out.  
  
****Scott: 'Ported?? Are you crazy? Why weren't you in class? Where were you?  
  
****Kurt: How did you know I wasn't in-?   
  
He sees Rogue and knows the answer to his question before asking it. He gives her a glare as if to say "Thanks a lot, tattletale", but she just turns her head abruptly, muttering something about getting in trouble for helping as she walks towards the auditorium.  
  
Kurt explains to Scott that he was afraid something would happen to his inducer and his secret would be revealed. Scott begins to lecture Kurt, when he notices the look on his face. He sees that Kurt feels bad enough already and gives him a comforting pat on the shoulder as they walk towards the exit. As they walk they are met up with the rest of the team, now including Wolverine, Storm and Professor Xavier. They all walk together towards the auditorium where the assembly is about to start.  
  
_Meanwhile, in Principal Darkholme's office....  
  
**Magneto:** Remember the plan.  
  
**Mystique:** Of course. But, I wonder, we are going to do something that will surely bring about extreme prejudice and attacks against mutants. Are you sure we can handle it?  
**  
Magneto:** Whether or not we do this, the public will learn that there are many mutants in the world and even among them. They will fear us no matter what. You have seen the news reports and what they have done to innocent mutants or even humans they suspected to be mutants. We are just going to turn the tables a bit. They hate and despise us. They want to find mutants, to hunt them down like animals. So, we will give them exactly what they want. And after that, we will show them the error of their simplemindedness, of fearing and hating something they do not understand. We will teach them a good lesson by the only way they'll learn: the hard way.  
  
**Mystique:** Indeed.  
  
__In the auditorium...  
  
Several members of the Board of Education speak to the audience calmly about the mutant situation. They tell them not to be afraid and that they have everything under control. The speakers attempt to answer all the questions that are being thrown angrily at them, all while trying to convince everyone that there is nothing to worry about.   
  
The Professor whispers to the X-men that he senses extreme fear and hostility in the audience, to which Wolverine responds "You don't need to be a psychic to sense that". The Professor wishes that there was some way to show them that they have nothing to fear; then maybe there could be hope for a peaceful coexistance. Everyone agrees, but feel helpess as to how they would.   
  
Principal Darkholme finally comes onto the stage and is given the podium. She tells the audience that she has something which she is sure they will be interested in, as it will give them answers to their questions. Todd and Lance come out onto the stage, rolling out a large screen TV and VCR. She says that she has received something from an anonymous source as she holds up a video tape. She puts it in the VCR and begins to play as Fred and Pietro shut off the lights.  
  
**School Assembly** (To the tune of "Town Meeting Song" from "The Nightmare before Christmas")_**

**[Mystique:] **_Attention everyone_

(She presses pause on her remote.)

**There are mutants called the X-men**

**They're are most dangerous team**

**They go around recruiting for their cause**

(The X-men look at each other with great fear and nervousness.)

**And within this team are some people you have seen**

**Though it's hard to believe**

**It's true though it may seem**

**Like a most impossible dream **

**But you must believe as I'm showing you**

**It's as real as can be and it is _all_ true**

**Here, let me show you **

(She points the remote back at the TV and plays the tape.  On the screen is Scott, in uniform, attacking an innocent acting and frightened brotherhood.  He has an angry sneer on his face and is shown going on a rampage).****

**This is the one they call Cyclops**

**You all know him as Scott**

(Scott is in total shock, as are the others, by what he sees.  "That's not me.  I never did that." He whispers.  Xavier tells them all, telepathically, to stay calm so as to not create any unneeded attention but to be ready for a confrontation.)

**[Paul:] That's Scott?!**

**Can it be? **

**[Girl:] Are you sure? **

**[Boy:] Please tell me it's not! **

**[Paul, Girl, and Boy:]  It's Scott…**

**How surprising, that's Scott!**

**[Mystique:] Well it is**

**But now we go on to another**

**The one you all know as Jean Grey**

(Jean watches footage of her in uniform and doing things she's never done.  She has the same reaction as Scott.)

**[Duncan:]  Jean Grey?**

**No way!**

**How shocking**

**It can't be!**

**It can't be! **

**[Mystique:] But as you can see here, it is**

**[Taryn:]  It's not true!**

**[Girl 2:] It is too!**

**[Taryn:] She's my friend! **

**[Girl 2:]  She's a freak!**

**[Boy 2:] Can't believe she's a mutant; she's one of those freaks**

**[Mystique:] Listen now, I'm not close to done**

**There's still a lot more surprises to come**

**Now, pay attention**

**Now look at this boy Evan Daniels**

**The one they refer to as Spyke**

(Evan looks at his Aunt sitting next to him, his eyes filled with worry and astonishment. Everyone now know he's a mutant, and a dangerous one at that.  She puts her hand on his and squeezes it tightly.) 

**[Skateboarder Kid 1:] Oh, my! He's a mutant freak too? **

**[Skateboarder Kid 2:] Can it be, is it true?**

**[Skateboarder Kid 3:] He's had powers and we never knew? **

**[Mystique:] Please, let me go on**

**Here's another one, the young Kitty**

**Whom they like to call Shadowcat**

(Kitty gets the urge to phase out quickly.  "Why are we staying to see what happens?" she wonders. She doesn't want to stay for the rest; she wants to leave. The professor senses this and (in her mind) tells her to stay. They need to see what else will be shown)

**[Girl 3:] Kitty Pryde?**

**[Boy 3:] Is that her?**

**[Girl 4:] Is it true?**

**[Girl 5:] Is she one of them too? **

**[Teacher:] What powers do they have?**

**And what do they do?**

**[Parent:] Yes what can they do?**

**We really should know**

**How can we be safe?**

**What can we all do?**

**[Mystique:] Everyone, please, now calm back down**

**There's something yet that you have not known**

_Well, time to give Magneto what he wants_

**And the worst, I must confess, I have saved for the last**

**For the leader of this X-man Clan **

(Professor Xavier is seen on the screen with a scowl upon his face)

**Is a kind, frail man with a calm, soothing voice**

**Least that's what he wants you to understand**

(Kurt, in his real appearance is shown on the TV, running wild and acting very viciously.  Kurt's eyes widen and his heart beats faster.) 

**He disguises his young charge**

**Who can maim, who can harm**

**He's a monster, furry and blue**

**He puts on this watch that hides his true form**

**In order that he may blend in with the norm**

**In fact he's here now among you**

**And in the cloak of night**

**Away from all light**

**He lurks in the shadows**

**Like a demon or a spy**

**And his name is Kurt Wagner **(Mystique presses the pause button again.  An image of Kurt, in disguised form, is now fixed upon the monitor).****

{Audience gasps}

She shuts off the video and the lights are turned back on. The audience quickly gets up, looking around for those they had just seen on the tape, mutants they had once trusted and regarded as friends. Mystique heads off backstage and sings to herself...  
  


_Well, I did what I was told_

_I've done what I've done_

_I've told a vicious lie about my own son_

_Oh, well..._

  
With a somewhat disappointed look on her face, she walks off, leaving the auditorium. The audience, now completely charged up after having just found out that mutants are not only in their town, but in school with their children, begin to run towards the X-men. The professor had told the X-men, telepathically during the presentation, to be ready to leave by any means possible as there might be a riot against them afterwards. Unfortunately, seeing as the lights were off and they wouldn't see where they were going, they couldn't leave before. Now that they can leave, their escape looks grim as they see an angry mob of people running towards them.   
  
Professor X tells Kurt to teleport all of them out of there. Kurt replies that he isn't sure if he could handle that whole load and Kitty volunteers to phase people out with her. The Professor tells her it's it's best to get as far away as possible as quickly as possible. Kurt nods and everyone grabs hold of him.   
  
As he is about to teleport, one of the students gets a hold of him. The boy grabs Kurt's wrist, which unluckily happened to be the one with the hologram watch on it. His inducer is shut off and his true self revealed. Kurt sees the extreme fear and horror in their eyes as everyone looks at him. He hears the words "freak", "weirdo", "demon", "monster", words he has heard before and has even called himself. He stands there in shock, frozen.   
  
Jean removes the person's hand telekinetically and creates a small protective bubble around them. Everyone yells at Kurt to teleport immediately, which finally snaps him out of his trance. He teleports them out, but because he had not focused well enough, they end up outside the school (instead of farther away). Unfortunately for them, the Brotherhood (minus Rogue) are outside, waiting for them to attack them and block their escape.   
  
The X-men feel trapped, knowing the mob would reach them any minute. As the Brotherhood approach for a confrontation, Storm uses her powers to produce a strong wind to blow them away, saying "We really don't have time for you and your games now."   
  
They run to the X-van and to Scott's car and drive off towards the Mansion, just as the mob come out of the school. The mob see the brotherhood in a human pile on the ground and are heard shouting "Those evil X-men...they're attacking students!"   
  
They begin to run towards them angrily, throwing anything they could get their hands on, but soon stop, knowing they couldn't just follow them; they need a plan. A plan to get rid of those X-men and any other mutants from their town and their school. They want to be safe and they want their children to be safe.  
  
As the X-men drive home, everyone remains silent. Professor X doesn't need to read their minds to know how they feel. They have just been outed, in front of their classmates, their friends, teachers, and parents. Life will never be the same for them.   
  
Each of them begins thinking about how their lives will be different. Jean thinks about her friendships and her social life but tells herself not to think about such shallow things; that it will be much worse than no more parties and no friends. Kitty thinks of being persecuted relentlessly just for being a mutant. Scott thinks about how he can try to show them that they mean no harm, about fulfilling Xavier's dream. Evan, too proud about being a mutant, denies any fear and thinks about how glad he is that the world knows about mutants and that he doesn't have to hide anymore. Still, he can't deny that he isn't happy that the town believes them to be _bad mutants.   
  
But the one mostly affected was Kurt. At least the others look like normal kids. But now, now they have seen his real face, his real body...his true colors, so to speak. People would not be so easily convinced that __he's not dangerous. Kurt feels more hopeless and melancholy by the second and wants to be alone. He suddenly teleports out of the van and into his room in the X-mansion. The other kids are startled and worried when he leaves, frightened he may do something rash. Professor Xavier tells them not to worry, and that Kurt needs some time alone, as they all do. The X-men have always been a team, but now they need to be apart; they need time to themselves....  
  
**End of Act II**_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hope you liked it.  Acts 1 and 2 were only one scene long but the others won't be.  

Also, to the lady or gentleman who asked about bolding and italics:  I've found it best to use Microsoft Word and save it as html.  For some reason, that's the only way I can retain the formatting of italics, bold and underline.  It didn't work with Wordperfect and I don't think it worked with saving it as .doc, even with MS word.  Good luck with it, it annoyed me too. :)


	3. Act 3, Scene 1: Rogue's lament

**Author's Ramble:**  This is one of my favorite scenes! Why?  It is centered around my favorite character AND it has one of my favorite (Disney) songs from my most FAVORITE Disney movie.  Singing along with it just makes it even better. :)  Anyway, sorry it took so long to get this one up.  I was redoing some of the lyrics because I was unhappy with some of it.  

And once again, thanks for all the reviews.  I appreciate anything you have to say and I love getting reviews.  It lets me know that people are reading and what people think.  It also inspires me to work on fixing my lyrics quicker. :)

**Bold**=singing, _italics_=speaking within the song.

Act 3, Scene I: 

  
As the X-men are driving home, Mystique gathers up the Brotherhood, except for Rogue, whom she can't seem to find. She asks if anyone has seen her but they all respond that they haven't, with Lance adding "But then again, we never see her anyway, she's never part of the group". He asks why they have her in the group anyway; she's useless and doesn't care. Mystique gets angry and yells at him, saying that Rogue is more powerful than he could ever be. Just one touch from Rogue could put him in a coma for days. She orders them all to wait in her office while she looks for Rogue. Rogue is standing under her tree looking very sad.  
  
**Part of that Team** (To tune of "Part of your world" from "The Little Mermaid")****

**_Rogue:_**_ Ah can't believe she did that. That's so low, even for her. How could I be part of a team that would do something so...so cruel? {sigh}_

**Ah look at mahself**

**And what do Ah see?**

**Ah see a girl who's confused as can be**

**A girl who's part of a group**

**A group that's uncaring**

**Those guys are jerks**

**Then there's Mystique**

**How could she be such a conniving li'l sneak?**

**What she just did makes me think**

_Hey_ **Maybe Ah don't belong**

**Ah've got no friends or fam'ly to turn to**

**Ah've got no home or haven to go**

Come on, The brotherhood?  I don't think so 

**What ta do?**

**Where ta go?**

**Ah don't know**

**Ah wanna be part of a fam'ly**

**Ah wanna have**

**Wanna have a real friend**

**Someone nice like that**

**What's his name again?...Oh, Kurt**

**Bein' alone you can't get too close**

**But it prevents you from hurtin', cryin'**

**Feelin the pain of a**

**Unbearably broken…heart**

**Have lots of talks**

**Have lots of fun**

**Have lots of laughs and days in the sun**

**Would that be me?**

**If Ah'd go be**

**Part of that team**

(Rogue leans against the tree).

**What would Ah give**

**If Ah could live**

**Without these powers**

**What would Ah bet**

**If Ah could get**

**Close to someone**

**Bet they care and **

**They understand**

**Bet they have talks and laughs for hours**

**Stick together**

**Through any weather**

**Unit'd they stand**

**And bein' real close like a family**

**Helpin' each other**

**Through thick and through thin**

**Being together and lovin' it **

**That's what Ah...yearn**

**Where should Ah turn?**

**Who should Ah trust?**

**Stay here or go there...decide Ah must**

**Ah think Ah see**

**That Ah should be**

**Part of that team **

  
Rogue lets her back slide down the tree as she sits on the ground, bringing her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them. Mystique finds Rogue, calling out her name as she moves closer to her. When she reaches her, she asks her why she's always alone and never part of the team. Rogue looks up at Mystique for one second and then turns her head, giving her the silent treatment. Mystique gets angry and yells at her, telling her to look at her. Rogue gets up and gives her a hateful glare.   
  
**Mystique:** Don't you look at me like that!!  
  
**Rogue:** How could you?! How could you do that?! Ah know they're our enemies but that was just _too_ low, even for you.  
  
**Mystique:** Are you defending them? After what they did to you? Have you forgotten what they did to you? Don't you remember how they attacked you?  
  
**Rogue:** Yeah, Ah remember, but that still doesn't mean they deserved to be outed like that. Ah mean...they never did anything to me since then. They've always been really nice to me.  
  
**Mystique:** Weren't they also nice to you at first when they went down to recruit you? Don't you remember how they tried to be your friend and then attacked you when you refused?  
  
**Rogue:** Yes, but...wait a minute, how do you know about that?  
  
**Mystique:** Irene told me what happened in Mississippi. She brought you to me, remember?  
  
**Rogue:** No, Ah mean about how Ah refused to join them. How did you know they tried to get me to join them and then attacked me when Ah didn't. Ahrene only knows that they attacked me. How could you know about them being nice to me? Unless...you were there, weren't you?!  
  
**Mystique:** I...no...I wasn't…I couldn't...  
  
**Rogue:** Tell me the truth, Mystique! Were you there? What were you doing spying on me? You tricked me, didn't you? Tell me, Mystique, or Ah swear Ah'll get it out of you, and you know Ah can! (Rogue takes a glove off.)  
  
**Mystique:** Don't you dare speak to me like that. I don't have to answer to you. (Sees Rogue is serious). All right, I _was_ there, but I was just making sure you were okay.  
  
**Rogue:** Liar! How did you know Ah was there? Why didn't you help me?  
  
**Mystique:** I _was_ helping you. I showed you what they were really like. They only pretend to be nice to use you! I showed you how they would really treat you if you refused to join them. I was protecting you from joining them because of what they might do to you. They would _use_ you.  
  
**Rogue:** Ah don't kn- No! Ah don't believe you. They've never treated me like that when Ah got here.   
  
**Mystique:** Rogue, I don't have time to argue with you. Just come with me and we'll talk about it later. Right now we have work to be done. Just believe me, they would never accept you now. You belong with me.  
  
**Rogue:** Ah don't have to do anything you tell me anymore. Ah'm leavin' this group and findin' out the truth for mahself. (She turns her back to Mystique and starts walking away).  
  
**Mystique:** Don't you dare walk away from me! You're in this team whether you like it or not. You're in deeper than you know, Rogue. Where will you go if you leave?  
  
**Rogue:** Don't tell me what to do. Ah'm through taken orders from you! And as for where Ah'm goin...it's none of your business. Just know that it'll be far away from you and that pathetic team of yours.  
  
Rogue walks away and Mystique tries to grab her, accidentally touching her bare hand, absorbing Mystique's power and memories uses her free hand to slap Mystique, which gets Mystique to let go. Mystique passes out from having her energy absorbed and Rogue runs away but soon stops as all the new memories flood her mind.   
  
Rogue can hardly believe the things she sees. She sees the incidences in Mississippi when she first discovers her powers, as well as images of her as a child. She's confused as to whether they are her memories or Mystique's. She then sees memories of Mystique talking to a dark figure about a master plan. Terrified by what she has just seen, she runs off again, knowing now what she must do...something she probably should have done before...  
  
**Part of their team** (to tune of "Part of your World, reprise")

**What would Ah give**

**Ta live with those kids?**

**What would Ah bet**

**Ta get close to one of them?**

**What would Ah do to have them**

**Standin' by me?**

**Would we have talks?**

**Would we have fun?**

**Would we have laughs and days in the sun?**

**Those kids and me**

**And Ah could be**

**Part of their team**

(She sits and thinks for a moment, flashbacks of memories racing through her mind.  She stands up one again.)****

**Now Ah know why**

**Now Ah know how**

**And Ah know something's certain right now**

**'Cause now Ah see**

**That Ah should be**

**Part of their team**

  
**Rogue:** But first…  
  
Rogue turns around and starts running towards the school. After a while, Mystique wakes up and puts her hand on her face, feeling the physical and emotional pain of not only of having her energy sucked out of her, but being slapped by Rogue, and of having Rogue leave her. Rogue was one person she didn't want to lose, but she quickly denies any feelings for her.  
  
**Mystique:** You'll pay for that, Rogue. And after you do, you'll come running back, wishing you'd never left. 


	4. Act 2, Scene 2: Kurt's Reflection

**Author's Ramble:**  Sorry this took so long.  I'm sort of a perfectionist with my songs and I kept looking for the right words for these two parts.  Anyway, this is another of my favorite scenes, for the same reasons as the last scene.  The new lyrics, with the tune of the song is just…so emotional.  Kurt's a very complex character and they haven't fully explored his angst in the cartoon.  I did a lot of that here so it's very heart wrenching.  Poor Kurt.  Don't ya just wanna give him a hug?

Thanks again to all my reviewers!  I accept all reviews, positive and negative.  To Todd Fan:  *blushes* Thanks so much!  Coming from a fellow song fic/Musical writer, that means a lot.  I've done a lot of song revisions and so I try very hard to make sure it's good. :)

To Eileen Blazer:  It's never too late to review. ;)

**Scene II:**  
Kurt is lying on his bed, crying. He wipes his tears, telling himself that men aren't supposed to cry, but it's no use, the tears continue to flow. He plays the incident over and over in his mind, wondering if it was real, hoping it wasn't, then realizing it was.   
  
As the tears fall, he sits up on the edge of his bed, looking down at the floor with a very sad look upon his face. He looks up and sees the mirror reflecting the monster that he is, the monster that he hates, that everyone fears. He turns away, not wanting to look at himself anymore.  
  
Kurt hates mirrors and always has. Until he came to the Xavier Institute and got the hologram inducer, he had hardly looked at one. He looks at his inducer and realizes that he hasn't turned it back on since the incident at the school.  
  
He turns it on and looks at the mirror again, this time not turning away but instead continues to look at himself. He moves closer to it until he is within arm's reach. He examines his face closely, touching it as if he is looking at it for the first time.   
  
He continues staring at the mirror, looking at a reflection that he knows isn't real, in awe that he could look like that. He can't believe his eyes. It still leaves him in wonderment sometimes, the fact that he can actually LOOK normal. A slight smile comes to his face, but as soon as the thought of the incident comes back into his head, he frowns once more. He turns the hologram inducer off and stares at himself in the mirror.  
  
Kurt: I'm a monster and now everyone knows it. They're all so scared of me. I'll never be normal...

**The Real Me**  (to the tune of "Reflection" from "Mulan") 

**Look at me**

**I vill never pass for a normal kid**

**Or a normal mutant**

**Vy did I**

**Have to be born looking this way?**

**Now I see**

**Dat if I vere to really reveal myself**

**I vould scare da vorld avay**

**Vat is dat freak I see**

**Staring straight**

**Back at me?**

**Vy is it the real me's someone**

**I hate so?**

**Oh how I've tried to hide**

**Vat I am**

**Vith all my might**

**Ven vill my reflection show**

**Who I truly am?**

**Ven vill my reflection show**

**Who I truly am?**

(He turns his image inducer on and stares at the mirror again).

**Illusion** (to tune of "Reflection" from "Mulan" by Christina Aguilera)

**Look at me**

**It may seem dis is who I really am**

**But it'll never be me**

**Ev'ry day**

**It's as if I play pretend**

**Now I see**

**If I vear dis vatch**

**I can hide my looks **

**But I cannot hide da truth**

**Who is dat boy I see**

**Staring straight back at me?**

**Ven vill my reflection show**

**Who I truly am?**

**I am now**

**In a vorld vere I can't show my true self**

**Or even my true colors**

**But somehow I vill show da vorld**

**Vat's inside my soul**

**Not be judged for how I look**

**Who is dat junge I see  **(junge=boy in German)

**Staring straight back at me?**

**Vy is this illusion someone I can't be?**

**Vy must I be disgraced**

**From showing my real face?**

**Ven will my reflection show**

**Who I truly am?**

**Dere's a truth dat I wish I could show**

**Dat I vish I could just let da whole vorld know**

**Vy must we be judged for**

**How we look**

**What we are?**

**Must dere be a secret me**

**I'm forced to hide?**

**I won't always be disgraced**

**From showing **

**My real face**

**Ven vill my reflection show**

**Who I truly am?**

**Ven vill my reflection show**

**Who I truly am?**

(Kurt goes back to his bed and lies down.  He curls into the fetal position and starts breaking down crying.)

* * * * * * * * *

Sorry for depressing you guys.  There'll be more angst, but don't worry, there'll be other stuff too. :)


	5. Act 3, Scene 3: A Mob Gathers

**Author's ramble:** Sorry for depressing ya'll with that last scene.  This scene is a lot less depressing, more action-packed, and furthers the plot along.  Yes, there actually is a plot. :)  On with the show.  Oh and thanks again for the reviews!! :D  I'm changing the Rating to PG, just in case, since this scene is a bit powerful and violent (in speech only).

Remember: **bold**=singing, _italics_=speaking parts within the song and shouts from the crowd (outside of the song).

**Act III, Scene III:**

  
Several parents, teachers, and students are standing outside the school, shouting about needing action to be taken to protect their children and their town from the mutant monsters known as the X-men. Everyone agrees, but are unsure of what they should do. Suddenly, a white-haired man with a deep voice, introducing himself only as "Eric", steps out from the crowd and speaks to them.  
  
**Eric:** The filthy mutants have been revealed and now they need to be exterminated, to be eliminated from our world! _(YEAH!) _They've lived here amongst us in _our _town. _(YEAH!)_ They went to school with _our_ children. _(YEAH!)_ They are a threat to humanity! _(YEAH!)_ We must act on them before they act on us! _(YEAH!!)_ We cannot let them hide anymore. We must hunt them down! _(YEAH!) _  
  
They're Freaks! (_YEAH! FREAKS! FREAKS!_)

**Human Mob Song**(to tune of "Mob Song" from "Beauty and the Beast")

**_[Eric:] _**_The freaks will come and hurt your children_

**_[Mob:]_**_ {gasp}_

**_[Eric:] _**_They'll come after them in the night._

**_[Taryn:]_**_ No!_

**_[Eric:]_**_ We're not safe till they're all found and destroyed. I say we kill those freaks!_

****

**_[Mob:]_**_ Kill them!****_

**[Man I:] We're not safe until they're gone**

**[Man II:] They'll be attacking us at night**

**[Woman:] Setting out to hurt us all **

**And to fill our lives with fright**

**[Man III:] They're a menace to us humans **

**We can't leave them loose in town**

**[Eric:]  So it's time to take some action, now**

**It's time to hunt them down**

**In our streets**

**In our homes**

**In our schools and in our city**

**They are hiding but they're possible to find**

**Everywhere**

**They are there**

**They are waiting to attack us **

**And they have something very horrible in mind**

**They're mutants**

**They've got pow'rs**

**Very strong ones**

**That they use**

**And abuse to hurt us**

**Hear them scream**

**See them run**

**But we can't have our fun**

**'Til they're dead**

**Good and dead**

**Kill the freaks!**

**_[Taryn:]_**_ But what if some of them are good?_

**_[Eric:] _**_How can you tell? They're all a danger to us! They have powers!_

**_[Paul:]_**_ But maybe not all of them!_

**_[Eric:] _**_Are you protecting one of them? Are you a Mutant lover?!_

**_[Taryn:] _**_No, we're not!_

**_[Eric:] _**_Then out of our way. Who's with me?_

**_[Mob:]_**_ We are! We are! We are!****_

**Get your guns**

**Get your cars**

**[Eric:] Let your anger show upon your face**

**[Mob:] We're counting on this man to lead the way**

**In our streets**

**In our homes**

**Where within this very city**

**Mutants living with us normies everyday**

**They are freaks**

**Who knows what horrors they can do**

**We won't rest**

**'Til they're found and destroyed**

**On our way **

**Let us go**

**Grab your gun**

**Grab your knives**

**Get yourself ready, here we go **

**_[Eric:]_**_ We'll find all those mutant freaks and kill them all._

_[Taryn:]__Oh no! What are they doing? This is bad...real bad, They're gonna go on a killing spree._

**_[Paul:]_**_ Well, what if they're right though? _

**[Mob:] We don't like**

**What we don't understand**

**In fact it scares us**

**And these mutants are mysterious indeed**

**Bring your guns**

**Bring your knives**

**Save your children and your wives**

**We'll save our city and our lives**

**We'll kill the freaks!**

_[**Boy 1:]** I knew it! I knew it those kids were really weird._

**_[Boy 2:] _**_Yeah but Mutants...who would have thought that. It's so weird._

**_[Girl 1:] _**_That's so true!_

**_[Boy 2:]_**_ But wow Scott!? Jean!?_

**_[Boy 1:] _**_They're our friends_

**_[Girl 1] _**_You mean they were our friends!_

**_[Boy 1:] _**_They never hurt us though, they were always way nice and everything. They helped us a lot too._

**_[Eric:]_**_ Are you kids doubting what you saw them do? They're Mutant Freaks! ****_

**[Kids:] We're confused**

**What to do**

**We don't know what to be thinking**

**About the good friends we've known and hung out with**

**[Mob:] Make your stand**

**Decide now**

**Stand with us and you'll be strong**

**That tape we saw can't be wrong**

**Let's kill the freaks!**

**_[Girl 1:]_**_ What you think Duncan?_

**_[Duncan:] _**_Leave me alone._

**_[Girl 1]_**_ But dude! Jean's one of those mutants!****_

**[Mob:] Kill the freaks!**

**Kill the freaks!**

**_[Boy 2:] _**_I just don't know!_

**_[Girl 2:]_**_ Oh man, we've got to decide something!_

**_[Boy 2:]_**_ But it's hard!****_

**[Mob:] Kill the freaks!**

**Kill the freaks!**

**_[Girl 1:] _**_What should we do, Duncan?_

**_[Duncan:] _**_I don't care about her anymore. Let's go get 'em.****_

**[Mob:] Kill the freaks!**

**Kill the freaks!**

**Kill the freaks!**

(They all go get their weapons and things to get ready for an attack against Mutants, their first targets being, of course, the ones they learned about that day, the X-men.)

End of Act 3


	6. Act 4, Scene 1: Kitty's Song

**Author's Ramble:**  Oops, kinda forgot about this.  It's been a while since I last updated (I've been away from the whole FF.net scene, haven't read any new fics :( .  Sorry 'bout that, I've been busy (read: lazy).  School started about a month ago so I won't be able to update as often, especially since one of the up-coming scene's song is very much in need of work.  A little warning, the next few scenes don't thicken the plot much, are short and are primarily just angst from different characters.  But, don't worry! After that, there'll be plenty of plot thickening, I promise!!  Oh and a friend of mine is making me a poster for this musical.  I won't finish this until she is finished so that I could show you all.  :D

Side Ramble:  Anyone else get hit by this snow storm??  Here in NJ, we got over two feet of snow (by my estimation) and my university actually CLOSED (which is very rare).  It'd be great to have tomorrow off too…NO EXAM!  YAY! :D  Anyway, on with the show…  

Act 4, Scene 1

The X-men arrive home at last. Everyone silently goes to their rooms, not speaking a word to each other, not wanting to talk about what happened. They are all worried about Kurt, more so than themselves, but can't help but think about their own problems. They all feel the pain of what just happened to them, of having their lives shattered, but they know Kurt has it worst. They want to console him but they know now is not the best time. They all need to be alone for a moment.  
  
Kitty enters her room. She grabs her stuffed dragon from her bed, walks to the window and sits down on the windowsill. She hugs her toy, resting her head upon it, as she stares sadly outside.  
  
(She sighs.)

**Kitty's Song** (to tune of "Sally's Song", from "The Nightmare before Christmas")

**I sense a dark cloud overhead**

**That'll loom over our lives for'er**

**I look for a silver lining** **But then the rain begins to pour **

**Our nightmare's only just begun **

**Why couldn't I have just been born normal?**

**I'm so afraid, I know things will get worse**

**I feel like it's a curse**

(She moves towards the dresser and looks at the group picture of her and the others. She picks up the picture, hugging her dragon with one arm)

**What will become of our lives now?**

**What does the future hold for us? **(She puts the picture down and looks at the mirror)

**I wish I could just disappear **

**Instead of live my life in fear**

**I don't know how much I can take **(She sits on her bed, knees up, hugging her dragon and putting her head down).

**But will we ever live in peace together?**

**And will they see, we're human as can be?**

**I don't think it will be.**

(Tears stream down her cheek.)


	7. Act 4, Scene 2: Scott's Promise

**Author's Ramble:**  Sorry for the delay (life's getting hectic) and for all the angst.  Don't worry, I'll progress the plot soon and the angst will be finished.  I appreciate your suggestions, but I've already finished the musical (last year) and just need to revise some songs and stuff before I post them. I also appreciate all your reviews.  It really makes me happy. :D  I don't know about you, but I could totally see Scott singing this song (the original, I mean).  It just fits him perfectly (he seems very "Herculean", in the hero sense), so it was perfect to revise as a song for him.  Oh and if you thought Scott was cheesy/corny before…just wait 'till you read this.  *laughs maniacally* 

Act 4, Scene 2 

Scott is in his room, looking through a photo album of his life at the X-mansion. He looks at pictures of when he was first there, when it was just him and Jean, and then at pictures of when Kurt, Kitty and Evan joined.)  
  
**Scott:** I can't believe I've only been here a few years. And yet, it feels as though I've been here for a long time. It's great to know I am part of something, part of a group. I love being their big brother figure, the one they can look up to. It makes me feel like I can give back something to them; they've given me so much....

**Scott's Promise** (To the tune of "Go the Distance" from Hercules)

**I have always dreamt**

**Of a happy home**

**Where a nice big fam'ly**

**Will be waiting for me**

**Where they will smile**

**When they see my face**

**And someone says to me**

**I am where I'm meant to be**

**I have found my home**

**It is with the X-men**

**They're my family**

**For them I'll be strong**

**We don't share a name**

**Our blood's not the same**

**But when I'm here with them all**

**I feel like I belong**

(Scott flips through a photo album and reminisces about past times with the X-men.  Times when they've helped each other and good times they've shared.)

**I'll be there for them**

**I'll protect my fam'ly**

**I don't care how far**

**They are all I have**

**Though we're not of kin**

**We're fam'ly within**

**I'll do what it takes to make**

**Them feel like they belong**

**Scott:**  No matter what, I will protect them. I swear it.


	8. Act 4, Scene 3: Spyke's thoughts

**Author's Ramble:  **So sorry for the LOOONG delay.  I know I keep saying that and I keep complaining about school.  So, I won't complain about school this time.  But it may take time to get the other scenes up as it is keeping me quite busy.  Anyhoo, I like this scene ok.  I'm bothered by the lack of flowingness with the song, but the lyrics all rhyme where they should and what not.  It's short, Spyke angst.  Not a lot of people like Spyke because of his lack of depth, so Spyke fans should be happy since I gave him a bit more dimension.  That's all for now.  Stay tuned for the next scene (which hopefully won't take as long to put up).

**Act 4, Scene 3**

Spyke is in his room staring at himself in the mirror. He tries out some moves of throwing spikes, practicing for the next time he has to.  
  
**Spyke:** Man, I can't wait 'till our next fight. I love using my powers. No way am I gonna be one of those shameful mutants hidin' my powers, dude. I'm a mutant, strong and proud. I'm never gonna let those humans get me down....

**Just a Normal Teenager** (to tune of "Just around the Riverbend" from "Pocahontas")

(He does moves and stances around the room as he sings).

**What they hate about us mutants is:**

**We can do cool things that they can't do**

**They're so afraid of things they don't understand** But so what if they hate or fear us 

**We can live without them too**

**I'd never want to have to live like them and **

**Be a normal teenager**

**Being just a normal teenager**

**Who'd want to be**

**Just a normal teenager?**

**For sure not me**

**I'd never give this up**

**Oh no siree**

**It'd stink if I was ever**

**Just a normal teenager**

**No way**

**I say no way**

**I'm so glad that I'm a mutant**

**And that I have these cool powers**

**It's a gift that every lucky mutant has**

**I don't care what folks say or do **

**To me they're all just cowards**

**I'd rather they hate us than live my life as**

**Just a normal teenager**

**Just a normal teenager**

**Who'd want to be**

**Just a normal teenager?**

**I know not me**

**Life would be so dull**

**I just can't see**

**What I'd do if I were**

**Just a normal teenager?**

**Just a normal teenager ...**

(He stops running around and his face changes to a more pensive, worried look).

**Still as proud as I'd like to be**

**There's some things I cannot hide**

**I have this aching fear inside**

**Is all our future just a blur?**

**And would life be much better if I was **

**Just a normal teenager?**


	9. Act 4, Scene 4: Preparation

**Author's ramble:**Hey guys!  I'm back, sort of.  I'm still busy but I wanted to update this, I didn't want to repeat my past delayed update.  Anyway, I absolutely **LOVE** this song/scene.  The song came out great!  You don't notice certain things until you have to use it for your fic.  I didn't know this, but In the song "Be prepared" from "The Lion King" every line rhymes with every other line (except for 1 or 2 parts).  This made revising the song EXTREMELY challenging and even more rewarding/amazing/fulfilling when I actually accomplished it!!  WHEW!  So, I truly love how this song came out.  Plus it's a great "evil plot" song (actually, most Disney "evil plot" songs are).  It's very dramatic and fits perfectly for my musical.  Anyway, that's all for now.  ENJOY!  And all reviews are appreciated.  Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!  

Once again, **bold**=singing, _Italics_=spoken parts within a song

**Act 4, Scene 4**

(Mystique finally wakes up after being drained of energy by Rogue.)  
  
**Mystique: ** Oh no! How long have I been out? I hope the plans have not been ruined.  
  
(She runs as fast as she can towards the school. She enters the building and heads for her office where the brotherhood are waiting for her. She orders Pietro to search the school quickly to make sure no one is there. When he comes back 2 seconds later, he says there was only a janitor mopping the floors a few meters down, by the auditorium.)  
  
**Mystique:** What is a janitor doing here now? Cleaning the floors, I suppose. Oh well, he's all the way over there and I'm too short for time to bother.  
  
(She closes the door to her office, leaving a little room for air from Toad's odor and morphs into her true form.)  
  
(An eagle comes flying swiftly and silently towards the principal's office, landing quietly just outside. It then changes shape into a human figure...Rogue's. She listens in on the conversation going on inside.)  
  
**Mystique:** I called you all here for a very important plan that we must get underway. The first step has been complete, and now we must get you ready for the big and most important step. We must succeed in carrying out this plan...do you hear me?!  
  
**All** (very unenthusiastic and uncoordinated)**:** Yes, Mystique  
  
**Mystique:** I said...DO YOU HEAR ME?!?!  
  
**All **(synchronized)**:** YES, MYSTIQUE!!   
  
(Mystique sighs, and looking quite disappointed. She closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration.)

**Let's prepare** (to the tune of "Be prepared" from "the Lion King")

**[Mystique:] **_I always thought these kids were hopeless_

_They're crude and unbelievably lame_

_But maybe they've a bit of some usefulness_

_If I can make them docile and tame_

**It's sad that your powers and ambition**

**Are not all I had hoped they would be**

**But we've set up perfect conditions**

**Even you can't be too dumb to see**

**It's clear from your past altercations**

**Your bark is far worse than your bite**

**But if my words are any indication**

**Even you cannot lose this big fight**

**Let's prepare for the fight of a lifetime**

**Let's prepare for a great new life**

**An exciting new era **

**Is becoming clearer**

**[Blob:] **_So what's gonna happen?_

**[Mystique:] **_Don't want any yappin'_

**I know it's a challenge**

**But somehow you'll manage**

**When the time comes for you to fight**

**The odds will be unequally shared**

**Let's prepare!**

**_[Toad:] _**_What are we preparin for, yo?_

**_[Mystique:]_**_ For a whole new life!_

**_[Toad:]_**_ Why? We movin?_

**_[Mystique:]_**_ No, you fool, we're going to change things so that mutants rule!_

**_[Blob:?]_**_ Really? All right! Yeah man! We're gonna rule! _

**_[Avalanche:]_**_ But how will we do that with the X-men always messing things up?_

**_[Mystique:]_**_ They will be taken care of!_

**_[Quicksilver:] _**_But they always beat us..._

**_[Mystique:]_**_ Don't you worry_

_This plan will get them out of our way and we will rule!_

**_[Brotherhood:]_**_ Yeah!! All right! Mutants rule! Long live the Brotherhood! (Long live the Brotherhood!)_

**It's great that we'll be able to lead**

**This world that's kept us down for so long**

**[Mystique:] Of course, don't forget, that you'll need**

**To make sure that nothing goes wrong**

**The future is ours for the taking**

**It's ours to do as we see**

**But point that I'll always be making**

**Is you must always listen to me!**

**So prepare to change course of the future**

**Let's prepared for this fail-proof plan**

_(Ooooh!)_

**We will not lose this one**

_(We'll beat them!)_

**We'll finally have won**

_(Beat them hard)_

**Always had to conceal**

_(We repeat)_

**But now finally we'll**

(They're dead meat)

**Be rulers of this world**

_(Aaaaaaaaaah!)_

**Our dreams will be unfurled**

_(Aaaaaaaaaah!)_

**They'll see how superior we are**

_(Aaaaaaaaaah!)_****

**Yes our pow'rs and ambitions are rared**

**Let's prepare!**

**[Brotherhood:] Yes our pow'rs and ambitions are bared**

**Let's prepare!**

(Rogue, shocked by what she's just heard runs as fast as she can out of the school, heading off somewhere as fast as she can.)


	10. Act 4, Scene 5: Don't Worry, Be happy!

**Author's Ramble:  **Whew!  Sorry about that (again).  I think I should explain myself a little bit more as to why I don't get to update as often as I'd like to.  First, I recently had trouble with my computer (it stopped working) and so I couldn't do anything.  Strange how we've become so dependent on these machines, eh?  

Second, and more importantly, I'm really swamped with school work.  I'm a Pharmacy major and this is the hardest year.  I'm taking seven (7!) classes and I (literally) have an exam (at LEAST one, sometimes 2) EVERY week. No joke.  I have one this Friday and then finals start next week.  So, I really do try to update as often as possible, but often times I just can't.  I'm sorry about that, as I was hoping I could handle it and update at least every week.  But, life never works the way you want it to, ne?  Ok, I'm done with my ranting.  I promise, once this semester finished, I'll try my best to have update a lot more often. :)  But I appreciate everyone's patience and all your reviews.  They make me smile! :)

Anyway, this scene should prove to be a refreshing change to all the other more serious ones.  Hope you enjoy!  The next scene is one that requires a LOT of work, so it may not be up for a while but I'll work on it as much as I can.  Promise. :)

Once again, **Bold**=singing, _italics_=spoken parts within a song

**Act 4, Scene 5**

(Back at the Xavier Institute, Storm, Wolverine, and Professor X are talking about the state of their young students.)  
  
**Storm:** I'm very worried about them. They haven't said a word since they came from school. They all just went straight to their rooms. They've been there for over an hour!  
  
**Xavier:** I'm worried about how they're going to get through this. They must feel so helpless right now. And Kurt...I sense he must be hurt most of all.   
  
**Storm:** I wish there was something we could do to cheer them up, to make them see that this is not the end of the world, and that they will get through this.  
  
**Logan:** Those kids just need some time alone. Let 'em just be alone for a while, they'll be fine afterwards. They're strong kids, they can handle this. They've dealt with tougher stuff than this, they'll make it through.  
  
**Xavier:** It's easier for them to deal with external issues than internal ones. I _know_ they're not all right, I can feel it. We need to do something, we need to be there for them when they need it most. That time is _now_ more than ever.  
  
**Storm:** Right, but what do we do?  
  
**Xavier:** Hmm...We'll tell them exactly what we just said. Cheer them up with a message of hope...hope that they _will_ get through this.  
  
(Xavier telepathically calls the X-men downstairs to the living room, telling them it's very important and to come quickly. They reluctantly and somberly come downstairs and sit down, facing the three adults).  
  
**Xavier:** I know that it was hard for you all to come down here, at a time when you just want to be alone. But I feel that we need to clear the air of this feeling of hopelessness. You all must realize that life is _not_ over. Life _will_ go on. There was a song once that said it all perfectly "Don't worry, be Happy!"  
  
(He winks at Storm. Storm replies with a wide-eyed smile and a nod.)  
  
**Spyke: **Don't worry, be happy, man??  
  
**Storm: **Yes, Don't worry...Be happy!!

**Don't Worry, Be Happy**  (to tune of Hakuna Matata from "The Lion King")

**[Xavier:] Don't worry, Be happy**

**What an 80's phrase**

**[Storm:] Don't worry, Be happy**

**You'll get through these days**

**[Xavier:] It may sound corny**

**But it helps in lotsa ways**

**It's our way to live, real positive**

**Don't worry, Be happy! **

_Why, When she was a young mutant_

_[**Storm:**] When I was a young mutaaaaaaaaaaaaaant! (**Xavier:**  Very nice, **Storm: Thanks! {smile})**_

_[**Xavier:**] She found that her powers lacked a certain control_

_Her let-go emotions would take a heavy toll_

**_[_****_Storm:]_**_ They were scared of me, and were gonna kick me out_

_But then I showed them, how I could help through flood and drought._

_And, then, the fame (**Xavier:** Oh so much fame!)_

_Their goddess I became (**Xavier: That was her name!)**_

_I was their Weather Witch (**Xavier: They called her that too!)**_

_Not the freaky B..._

**_[_****_Xavier:] _**_Storm!  Not in front of the kids_

**_[_****_Storm:] _**_Oh, right._

**[Both:] Don't worry, Be happy!**

**What an 80's phrase**

**Don't worry, Be happy!**

**You'll get through these days**

(Logan doesn't sing on his cue and tells Xavier telepathically that he refuses to do it. Since Xavier cannot compromise the "rules of a musical" that state that no one is supposed to really act like their in a musical, he takes matters into his own hands and takes control of Logan's mind and body...making him sing and dance against his will)

**[Logan:] It may sound corny**

**But it helps in lotsa ways**

**[All:] It's our way to live, real positive**

**Don't worry, be happy**

(During the big musical pause, Xavier and Storm dance around.  Storm pushes his chair around as he does various arm movements.  Logan, still under Xavier's control, dances with them.  Storm then encourages some of the other students to come up and dance until they're all dancing and singing "Don't Worry, Be happy")

**[All:] Don't worry, Be happy...Don't worry, Be Happy…Don't worry, Be Happy…**

**[Logan:] **(still under mind control) ** It may sound corny**

**But it helps in lotsa ways**

**[All:] It's our way to live, real positive...**(Storm and Xavier get everyone up to dance and sing along) **(repeat "Don't worry, Be Happy" until the end)**

(Wolverine is finally released from the mind control and walks away angrily.  When he's out of view, making sure no one is around, he starts humming and singing "Don't Worry, Be Happy" to himself).

**End of Act 4**


	11. Act 5, Scene 1: Jean's Deep Thoughts

**Author's Notes: **  Good news everyone…I'm DONE!!!  WHEEEEEEEE!  Since last Wednesday actually.  Woo hoo!  And I've been working on this scene whenever I could.  It was hard since I had to redo almost the entire song (I was unhappy with the original), but I finally got a version that I'm satisfied (for the most part) with.  You don't know how long it took me to come up with a fitting main line (i.e. the title line)!  What can I say, I'm a perfectionist when it comes to these things. ^_^  Anyway, thanks again for your patience.  The other scenes should come much faster since I don't have school (well…summer class doesn't count) and since they don't need much work. :D  Anyhoo, here's a scene taking place where no scene has taken place before!  And keep in mind I wrote this back in Season 1, before there was any definition to Jean and Duncan's relationship.  And I don't really know if Jean's capable of linking with a mind so far away, but as far as my musical goes, she can. ;)  That's all!  Enjoy! :)

****

**Act 5, scene 1**  
  
(After hearing what Professor Xavier and Storm had to say (and sing), Jean and the others begin to feel a little bit more hopeful. They all go back into their rooms, feeling slightly better than they had before.  
As Jean sits on her bed, she starts to wonder if there's anything _she_ could do to improve their situation. She feels the need to do something to help herself. She doesn't want to wallow in self-pity anymore, she wants to actually _do_ something. 

  
She was popular, one of the most popular girls in Bayville. Now her social life will be changed forever. Even her closest friends have turned their backs on her. Her "main man" Duncan denied her very existence and her best friend Taryn denounced their friendship. 

  
She doesn't care that much about Duncan's callous behavior as they were never very close. He was just a guy friend she hung out with. Taryn, however.... Taryn's attitude hurts her deeply. Taryn and Jean had been best friends since her first year at Bayville. After they had met they became instant friends and soon after were the best of friends. 

  
Jean decides she isn't going to let her life be shattered; she isn't going to stand by and lose her closest and dearest friend. She closes her door and locks it, then lies down flat on her bed. She closes her eyes and put her hands to her temples, channeling her mind to link with Taryn's. She finds Taryn in her room, oddly enough thinking about Jean and their friendship when she enters her mind. She manifests a physical image of herself in Taryn's mind and starts speaking to her.)

  
**Jean:** Hello, Taryn.   
**Taryn:** Jean?? What the- ? Where are you?   
**Jean:** I'm right here,  in your mind. Just relax and close your eyes and focus on my voice.  
**Taryn:** What?? How - ? No, get out of my head!  Don't you hurt me!  Don't use your freakish powers on me!  
**Jean:** I'm not leaving until you listen to me. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk things out.    
**Taryn:** There's nothing to talk about. You lied to me. I thought we were best friends. Best friends don't hide things from each other. You hid your mutant secret from me.  
**Jean:** I wanted to tell you, really I did. But do you honestly think that if I had told you before that you would have acted any different?  
**Taryn:** Yeah.… No.…  Maybe... I don't know. But I guess we'll never know now, will we?  
**Jean:** Be honest with yourself and be honest with me. You would have hated the fact that I was a mutant, wouldn't you? You would have thought I was a freak. You would have acted the same way you're acting now.  
**Taryn:** How else am I supposed to act? What else am I supposed to think of you?  You're a mutant, Jean...A MUTANT! And all those things I saw you do! I don't know you. I don't know how I can trust you, or your friends or _any_ mutants. After what I saw today, I'm afraid to be around you.  
**Jean:** You really believe all that stuff you saw today?? You really believe I would do things like that?? It's all lies, Taryn! You know me! I'm the same Jean you've always known. I just happen to have special powers.  
**Taryn:** Whatever. I believe what I see, Jean. And I saw enough to know to stay away from you. You're not who I thought you were.

**Jean: **Oh Taryn...I can't believe you would say all this.

**Look much deeper than your eyes can see** (To tune of "Colors of the wind" from "Pocahontas")

**Jean: **_You think I'm a dangerous mutant_

And you've heard and seen the stories 

_I guess it must seem so_

_But still I cannot see_

_After how long you've known me_

_How can I be the one that you fear so?_

_You fear so..._****

**You think that every mutant is a monster**

**Everything is just black and white to you**

**And now you think that the X-men and I** ****

**Are all freaks, are all evil, are** **monsters too**

**You think the only humans who are human**

**Are the ones who are like you, inside 'n' out**

**But if you can look beyond our differences**

**You'll see that we are human, without a doubt**

**Have you ever thought that we have hearts and souls, too?**

**Tell me, if you prick us, will we not bleed?**

**Can you think with your heart instead of just your head?**

**Can you look much deeper than your eyes can see?**

**Can you look much deeper than your eyes can see?**

(She projects images of their past together).

**Just look at all the years we've been best friends**

**Just look at all the memories that we've shared **

**Just look at the good times we've had together**

**And tell me that you honestly don't care.**

**The X-men and I are a band o' good mutants**

**We learn to control our abilities**

**We learn how to harness all o' our powers**

**And use them for the good o' humanity. **

**How true were those things that they showed?**

**If you blindly b'lieve, then you'll never know**

**And you'll never see a person for who they really are**

**For the truth's always there for those who seek**

**We need to think with our hearts instead of just our heads**

**We need to look much deeper than our eyes can see**

**We have been best friends but won't**

**Be real, true friends if you don't**

**Learn to look much deeper than your eyes can see**


	12. Act 5, Scene 2: The Xmen Train

**Author's Ramble: ** Hi again!  Told you I'd be updating quicker. :D  Thanks again for your patience.  This scene is pretty much self-explanatory, and kind of fun.  So, umm, enjoy!!  Oh and in the original song, they used the characteristics of forces of nature/acts of God (Typhoon, fire, etc), so I used animals for mine. :) I like to parallel things like that, make my own themes and stuff.  Ok, anyway, on with it…

Thanks again for your reviews!

**Act 5, Scene 2**  
  
(Jean's mind link with Taryn is cut off by an urgent telepathic call from the Professor. She rushes down to the living room where she sees the Professor, Storm, and Wolverine talking to a person sitting on the sofa. As she steps closer, she is as surprised as everyone else when they see who it is - it's Rogue!  
  
Professor Xavier explains to them that Rogue has just told them some very important information and that they need to prepare themselves immediately for what's to come! When asked for details, he tells them there is no time at present and that they need to suit up and move to the Danger Room as soon as possible. He assures them he will explain everything there.  
  
In the Danger Room, Xavier does as promised and gives them a briefing on what's about to happen. Jean also tells them about her talk with Taryn and about something that Taryn had told her, just before she was cut off.)  
  
**Xavier:** Then we must act quickly. We must train for what's about to come. This is bigger than anything you've ever faced before.  
  
The X-men, with their newest member, Rogue, stand proud and strong together, all ready to train.

**Let's Begin the Training** (to tune of "Let's get down to business" from "Mulan")

**Xavier: Let's begin the training for this coming fight **

**Time to prove them they're wrong**

**And to do what's right**

**I'm the proudest I could ever be**

**And I believe in all of you**

**X-men, Do what you've been trained to do**

(They start the training session).

**You're all diff'rent as you can be**

**But you'll act as one**

**If you don't work together**

**They've already won**

**You're the best students I could hope for**

**And I wish the best for you**

**Time to do what you've been trained to do**

(A shot of each of the team is shown, each deep in thought as they fight their way through).

**SCOTT: Hope I can lead them well, or else**

**KITTY: Hope that I'm brave enough to fight**

**JEAN: Hope my mind can handle all that comes at it**

**KURT: Hope I can stand to show myself**

**ROGUE: Hope Ah know how to do things right **

**EVAN: Hope I don't do something dumb to ruin it**

**All:**

**Be a team**

**We must be loyal as a great wolf pack**

**Be a team**

**As organized as the geese in flight**

**Be a team**

**With all the might of a pride of lions**

**And the keenness of the flying owl at night**

(The X-men go through a rigorous Danger room simulation that requires their working together to get through it.  During their first run, they fail to reach the goal.

The simulation starts over again).

**Xavier: Time is running out for us, till the mob arrives**

**This is a great moment, in all of your lives**

**You're the finest group of mutants**

**With great potential in you**

**Time to do what you've been trained to do**

**All: Be a team**

**We must be loyal as a great wolf pack**

**Be a team**

**As organized as the geese in flight**

**Be a team**

**With all the might of a pride of lions**

**And the keenness of the flying owl at night**

(They fail, once again.   The simulation starts over again and this time, there is great determination visible in their faces.).

**Be a team**

**We must be loyal as a great wolf pack**

**Be a team**

**As organized as the geese in flight**

**Be a team**

**With all the might of a pride of lions**

**And the keenness of the flying owl at night**

(As the song comes to an end, they succeed in getting through each attack, helping each other through each one and learning to work together.  Finally, they make it through and "win".)

End of Act 5


	13. Act 6, Scene 1: The Faces of Hate

**Author's Ramble:**  Sorry for the bit of delay.  Comp broke down again.  But, thankfully it's fixed and I can update.  :)  Well, we're closing in on the finale!  This is the last act and it contains 3 scenes.  Lots of action in these scenes, plot thickening, suspense, all that good stuff.  Buy, enough rambling.  On with it!

**Act 6, Scene 1 **Warning: This Act contains some violent scenes which may be inappropriate for younger readers. Parental Discretion is advised.  :P

(Magneto and Mystique are in Principal Darkholme's office, without the brotherhood boys. The human mob has gathered in front of the school, awaiting their leader, Eric, to come and lead them to the X-men. Elsewhere still are the brotherhood boys, awaiting Mystique and her orders.)

(In the office…)

(Mystique and Magneto are talking about their plan that is about to be put into full effect.)

**Magneto:** You have trained and prepare the boys well I hope, Mystique. This plan must be carefully carried out. I do not want anything to get in my way.

**Mystique:** Of course, sir. I have prepared them for what they must do. They are getting ready to go as we speak. I shall not…we shall not fail you.

**Magneto: **see to it that you don't. We have been in hiding for too long. We are far superior to those insignificant humans...we will show them what monsters we mutants we really are. 

**Mystique: **Indeed. They were foolish enough to believe our little demonstration today that they don't even see the real threat to them.

**Magneto: **They will see the threat of mutants soon enough...and then...they'll regret they're insolence...

**Enemies **(to tune of "Savages, Part 1, from "Pocahontas")

**[Magneto:]: Those humans will get**

**Exactly what they deserve**

**They'll see what it's like to live in fear**

**Their hearts are filled with hate**

**They'll fin'lly meet their fate**

**This fight will demonstrate **

**What's clear**

**[Mystique:]: We're Enemies! Enemies!**

**[Magneto:]: They are nothing like us!**

**[Mystique:]: Enemies! Enemies!**

**[Magneto:]: Eliminate them all!**

**They'll never accept us**

**We can never trust them**

**So we must destroy them all!**

**[Mystique:] They're Enemies! Enemies!**

**Hateful, evil monsters!**

**So we must destroy them all!**

(Magneto leaves).

In front of the school…

**[Parent 1]: This is our worst fear**

**The mutants live among us**

**They tricked us into being friends not foe**

**[Teacher:] As human as they may look**

**They're not human in our book**

**[Mob:] We will make sure that they know**

**We're Enemies! Enemies!**

**They are nothing like us**

**Enemies! Enemies!**

**[Parent 2:] Monsters deep within**

**[Boy 1:] They're nothing like us**

**Which means we cannot trust them**

**[Parent 1:] So we must destroy them all!**

**[Mob:] We're Enemies! Enemies!**

**First we deal with X-men**

**[All:] Then we go destroy them all**

(Elsewhere)

**[Brotherhood:] **

**Enemies! Enemies!**

**[Blob:] Let's go get a few, guys!**

**[Mob:] Enemies! Enemies!**

**[Avalanche:] Now it's up to us, guys!**

**[All:] Enemies! Enemies!**

**They are nothing like us**

**So we must destroy them all!**


	14. Act 6, Scene 2: The Battle Begins

**Author's Ramble: **In the beginning of the second part of "enemies" there's a little part said by the X-men (in italics). It's in the lyrics of the song "Savages" that's supposedly said by Pocahontas, but it's not in the actual song (unless its really really soft, I don't hear it). SO I just put it there, but it doesn't really exist.  As for the Poster that my friend made for me, it is here:  **http:// ****x-mencomics. com/xfan/forums/attachment.php?s=&postid=519376**.  Check it out ((NOTE: without the spaces, I had to put them in to get FF.net to accept it) and BTW, the background pic, in case you can't tell, is Bayville High).  My friend promised it for me long ago when I first stated I was writing a Musical. ]:)  Oh and watch out for a really big cliché towards the end.  Sorry in advance. ^_^  ENJOY!

**Act 6, Scene 2**

(Mystique has rejoined the Brotherhood boys and Eric has come to lead the Mob to the X-men. The Brotherhood and the Mob walk towards their destinations.)

**Enemies (Part 2)** (to tune of "Savages" Part 2, from "Pocahontas")

**[X-men]:  **_Is this all that we can do?_

_Will this fight be our end?_

_Is it only hate that comes to_

_Us now around the bend?****_

**[Mystique]:  This will be our day ...**

_(Let's go boys!)****_

**[Eric]:  This will be their warning...**

_(Bring out your weapons)_

**[Brotherhood and Mob]:  We will see them running for their lives**

**[X-men]:  We all know what we must do **

**Still, we have such fear inside**

**[Brotherhood]:  All they can do is pray**

**[X-men]:  Courage to help us be brave**

**[Mob]:  There will be no mourning**

**[X-men]:  Loyalty to act as one**

**[Brotherhood and Mob]:  We'll make sure that none of them survives**

**[X-men]:  So many people to save**

**[Brotherhood and Mob]:  It's us or them**

**[X-men]:  Hope we don't lose anyone**

**[Brotherhood and Mob]:  They will see that we'll **

**Forever be**

**[Brotherhood]:  Enemies!**

**[Mob]: Enemies!**

**[Brotherhood]: Evil!**

**[Mob]: Monsters!**

**[Mystique]: Kill them!**

**[Mob]: Enemies!**

**[Brotherhood]:  Enemies!**

**[Mystique]: One by one they'll all fall**

**[All]: They're a dangerous race **

**We'll be sure to erase them**

**[X-men]: Their hate will destroy us ALL**

**[Brotherhood and Mob]: We will go destroy them all**

_(Enemies! Enemies!)_

**So we must destroy them all**

_(Enemies! Enemies!)_

**[Mystique]:  This will be our test**

**To prove we are the best**

**[Mob]:  So we must destroy ... them ... **

**[Brotherhood]: Of course we must destroy ... them ... **

**[X-men]:  Can't they see that all this hate**

**Will be what destroys them...**

**...ALL!!**

The X-men stand outside of the mansion awaiting the expected attack. The mob, led by Eric, arrives at the mansion. They knock the gate down (which was easier than they had thought, almost as though it was being pulled open by another force). The Brotherhood, led by Mystique, wait nearby, waiting for the right moment. The mob moves towards the X-men but find themselves fighting against a strong gust of wind.  
  
**Xavier **(to Storm)**:** Careful, just enough to stop them, we don't want to hurt them. (to mob) Please listen to us. You have been deceived, we mean you no harm. We are not whom you believe us to be.  
  
**Adult from Mob:** Silence, you freak! We're here to put you _muties_ in your place...6 feet under!!  
  
**Mob:** YEAH!  
  
**Cyclops: **Listen to us, we're not the enemy. We're not bad mutants.  
  
**Another mob-member** (to the X-men)**:** _Every_ mutant is a bad mutant. (to the mob) Take no prisoners! Attack them before they attack us!  
  
One of the people fires at the X-men, which is stopped by an invisble shield held up by Jean.   
  
**Cyclops: **Jean, try to hold it up as much as you can. Kitty, use your powers to phase through and take away as many weapons as you can, but be careful. Spyke, go and create a fence around us so they can't get through. Kurt, teleport to them and help Kitty with the weapons removal. Rogue, stay here as back-up in case any of them get out of control. Use your absorption power ONLY as a last resort.  
  
The X-men do as they're told, but the mob are too fierce for Kitty or Kurt to take much of their weapons. Kitty finds herself amidst the mob and barely makes it out. Kurt comes to her rescue, grabbing her and teleporting them both to safety. Luckily, Storm is still holding up her wind, giving the mob is trouble moving forward. Jean is straining to keep up her shield. Eric notices this and knows she cannot hold it for much longer. Cyclops sees it as well.  
  
**Cyclops:** Jean, lower your shield. Use your energy to try and get some of their weapons out of their hands.   
  
(Jean does just that, removing more weapons out of their hands. Upon losing more of their weapons, the mob becomes increasingly frightened. As such, out of their fear they aim their guns at Jean (targeting her because she is the one taking their weapons away).   
  
Cyclops sees them aiming at her. He is able to blast some of the guns out of their hands. Seeing that there are more gun-wielders than he can handle, he instinctively grabs Jean and pushes her out of the way just as they begin to shoot. He takes a bullet in the arm and another in the back and falls forward into Jean's arms. Jean's shocked visage quickly turns to one of sorrow as she lies Scott on his back, holding him in her lap and starts to cry.)  
  
**Jean:** Scott! Scott? Can you hear me? Oh Scott, why? Why'd you do that, Scott? Scott!!!

**Scott's Promise, reprise** (to tune of "Go the Distance, reprise", from "Hercules")

**[SCOTT** (in a low voice, gasping for air)**]:**

**I'll protect you all**

**You X-men are my fam'ly**

**I don't care how far**

**For you I'll be strong**

**I will do my job**

**I must protect you all**

**It's what I will do to know I'm**

**Right where I belong **

(Scott falls unconscious.)

**Jean: **NOOO!!!! 

(Jean holds Scott's hand and head tightly and starts crying uncontrollably. Everyone watches, dumbfounded and teary-eyed, as their leader lies on the floor unconscious and bleeding. Kurt runs to Scott and Jean and just looks sympathetically at Jean, knowing she understands what he's thinking. They both know it's dangerous, especially with Scott bleeding, but as they se no other choice, Jean uses her TK to lift Scott up gently into Kurt's arms. Kurt then teleports his fallen teammate to the infirmary.)


	15. Act 6, Scene 3: The Finale

**Author's ramble: ** Wow, I can't believe I left this for so long unfinished. So sorry. :( Thanks to a review that reminded me about this, here is the finale. Thanks to everyone who read and helped me. There were 2 "alternate endings" but they were mostly just for humor and for friends, so I probably won't post it. Anyway...sorry again and ENJOY!! :)

Note: All the bold parts are sung.

**Act 6, Scene 3…The FINALE!!!**

(The team, now after having just seen one of their teammates fall, are shaken up, and visibly so. The mob feels no sympathy for them, and instead decide to use this moment of weakness against their enemies by attacking them fiercely. Due to their shortage of weapons, they decide to attack the X-men with their bare hands. They run towards the X-men angrily, attacking anyone they can get to. The X-men are quick to respond to the attacks, but the large number is simply too much.

Suddenly, a familiar voice is heard from the crowd, moving towards Jean. She hears it loud and clear and recognizes it as Duncan's, apparently coming to save her. When he reaches her, she looks up at him with a smile. He holds out his hand, to which she immediately grabs hold of, and he pulls her up.)

**Jean:** Boy, am I glad to see you.

**Duncan:** Same here...care to dance?

(The manner in which he said that and the sly smirk on his face leads Jean to form some suspicion of her "dear Duncan". Before she can let go of his hand, however, he pulls her close, holding her tight and placing her in a choke hold, holding her arms behind her back.)

**Duncan:** Hey, Red, nice of you to tell me about your little freakish secret. Can't believe I actually liked you...a mutant...a freak. But now you're going to pay for lyin' to me.

_"Guess Scott was right about Duncan after all"_, Jean suddenly thinks. She is terrified, so much so that she has a hard time concentrating to help herself. Fortunately for Jean, Wolverine comes running to her rescue. He lets out his razor sharp claws in front of Duncan.

**Wolverine:** Mind if I cut in? The lady doesn't seem interested.

(Duncan turns white at the sight of Wolverine's claws and immediately lets Jean go, running away scared.)

**Jean:** Thanks Logan. I think we better go help the others.

(Kitty isn't having too many problems on her own. She's been able to concentrate hard enough to phase through the attacking mob, escaping their attacks. Spyke and Rogue are not as fortunate, however. Their powers, while useful in defense against mutants, could prove to be deadly when dealing with "normal" people. Spyke knows that he couldn't let out his bony spikes, either in defense or by accident, lest he hurt someone. They were coming at him so fast that he had no chance to make a spike-fence to block them. All he could do was run. Rogue is in a similar predicament. The first person ever to feel the pain of her powers was a regular human. Rogue's deadly touch only left her dazed and confused, but had left the poor boy, Cody, unconscious for some time. Who knows how long he would have stayed that way if he had held onto her longer. Touching any one of the non-mutants would be disastrous. It is a difficult situation.

(Jean creates a spherical shield around herself to keep the people off and push the attackers away. As soon as the way is clear for Rogue and Spyke, they join Jean and Logan in the bubble. Jean summons Kitty (telepathically) to run to them as fast as possible. Kitty runs through the group of people, literally, as Jean helps her out by (gently)"moving" any obstructing persons away from her. As soon they are joined by their teammate, Jean levitates them towards the door of the mansion. They all hold on to Kitty as Jean lets her bubble shield down for a single moment to allow Kitty to phase them through. Finally safe, the X-men let out a sigh of relief and despair. They can see that it is not possible to win against the mass of attackers. There are simply too many of them and, since they're humans with no powers, they can't hurt them.)

**Kitty:** So, like, what do we do now? We can't sit here while they attack the mansion.

**Wolverine:** Whatever we do we better think fast, they're a big group and really angry; they won't stop 'till they get in.

(Nightcrawler teleports to their location.)

**Jean:** Kurt! How's Scott? Is he ok?

**Kurt** (saddnened)He...he's...lost…so much blood...I had it on me...

**Kitty: **Aww, Kurt. She hugs him.

**Kurt:** De professor says he lost a lot of blood, but that there vasn't much damage internally. He needed a blood transfusion, but he took it from me because my blood type's O. He says he'll be ok. He says not to vorry.

**Rogue **(sarcastically): Oh yeah, that'll be easy. Man, mah first day as an X-man...And what do we do about those people? We can't even get the professor to help us.

**Jean:** sigh Scott...Professor...one of them would have known what to do….

(The mob is still attacking, only this time, since the X-men are not outside for them to attack directly, they begin attacking the mansion, trying to get to the mutants they are set on destroying. The X-men, not knowing what else to do, run to another room to safety. They watch in horror as the people continue to attack the mansion viciously. They are breaking windows, trying to break down doors, attempting to get in. If not for the mansion's high security, they might have accomplished that. Still, they are getting frightingly close. The X-men are trapped, not knowing what to do. They can't just stand there and watch, but they can't very well attack them, either. Things are starting to look even worse for them. But then, all of a sudden, the leader of the furious mob raises his hands and begins to speak.)

**Eric** (to mob): ENOUGH!! Stop attacking at once!

(The mob all stop and turn around to hear their leader.)

**Eric:** You FOOLS, you played right into my trap. COME, MY BROTHERHOOD!!!

(Mystique and the other Brotherhood members come out of hiding, Mystique carrying a red cape and helmet in her hands. She hands it to Eric who puts it on to reveal himself as…Magneto!)

**Magneto:** I, Magneto, Master of Magnetism, will show you who is really more powerful!

(He uses his powers of magnetism to remove any weapons the mob may have left that the X-men failed to take from them).

**Magneto: **Weapons are so messy. So much blood and gore. We won't be needing these. (He crushes the weapons into one large mass)

(The mob is now terribly frightened. Not only because they're weaponless, but because the very person whom they trusted and who led them against the mutants, turned out to be a mutant himself.)

**Magneto:** You humans are such fools. You were so eager to attack mutants that it was pure child's play to convince you that the X-men were the enemy. Now the only ones who could have and would have helped you are helpless themselves. Foolish humans, now you see why we shall rule this world! Now you shall pay the consequences for your imprudence!

(The helpless mob are attacked by the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood fight the mob as Magneto brings out a long chain of shackles. The humans try to fight the Brotherhood and run away, but are no match for the band of mutants. Magneto brings the shackles to the Brotherhood who then place them on the powerless mob. The X-men are filled with disbelief at what they have just seen. The angry mob of human attackers are now the victims. Rogue had heard Mystique talk about this plan that was now being carried out, and ran to tell the X-men, but she didn't know it would be like this; none of them did.)

**Kitty:** So, like, what do we do now? We can't just stand here and watch them be attacked!

**Spyke:** After what they did to on...

**Jean:** We can't just leave them...it wouldn't be right...no matter what they've done.

**Rogue: **Wow, you really ARE do-gooders. And now Ah'm one of you, Ah guess that means we have to do "the right thing", even if it does have a certain bitterness to it.

(Everyone nods in agreement to both Jean and Rogue's comments. They run out of the mansion to stop the Brotherhood's evil plan. The X-men attack the Brotherhood and protect the humans from attacks.

Magneto, prepared and determined not to have his plan fail, orders the X-men to stop at once. The X-men turn to Magneto, wondering what's going on. Magneto lifts his hand and out from the shadows he reveals...Taryn, shackled and gagged. He lifts her high up in the air and warns the X-men that one more step or move from them will result in Jean's close friend becoming the first casualty. )

**Jean:** You wouldn't!!

**Magneto:** Care to try me? (He lets go of his hold on Taryn and she starts to quickly drop several feet, stopping just a few feet from the ground. The X-men do as they're told, knowing they can't even risk the life of one person for the others.)

**Magneto:** I sensed that she had some ties with you since she refused to come with us in the attack. She proved to be of good use, it seems.

(The humans are all now shackled. They all scream and yell for help, trying to find a way to escape, finding no hope around them.)

**Magneto:** You know, the Pied Piper had the right idea about getting rid of pests. So much less of a mess than guns and weapons. (Magneto raises himself off the ground and lifts the shackled mass with him, "floating" them after him as he leaves the site of the mansion.)

**Magneto** (to the Brotherhood) Make sure they don't follow. (The Brotherhood advance on the X-men, happy that they get a chance at some real action. The Brotherhood and X-men fight each other, but the X-men have more serious issues at hand.)

**Rogue:** What're we gonna do? We can't just stay here fighting while Magneto goes to do away with all those people!

**Kitty:** We have to do something, but what? We don't even know where he's going.

**Rogue:** He said something about the Pied Piper having the right idea, that means he's headed for water...gasp THE BAYVILLE RIVER!

**Spyke**: Ok, so now what do we do about it? We kind of have our hands full here.

**Jean (to Brotherhood):** Listen, guys. You can't let Magneto do this. This isn't the way to solve things; it'll only make things worse. We can try to get along with humans, make them understand.

**Lance:** Understand? The only think they understand is how to hate. They're not worth the trouble Red. I'd think even you guys would see that now.

**Jean:** No, we're not like you. We know there's always a better way. Kurt, can you take me to the river, I can use my telekinesis to try and save some of those people.

Kurt: But Jean, they'll be too much for you.

**Jean:** I have to at least try. I can't sit back and watch. Will you guys be ok here?

**Spyke:** We'll be fine, just go!

(The X-men continue to fight off the Brotherhood as Kurt and Jean teleport to the river. Kurt and Jean are by the shore of the Bayville River. They see Magneto coming towards them. Kurt teleports onto Magneto and tries to stop/fight him. Jean tells him to be careful because he has just given blood and is not as strong. Kurt tries to teleport Magneto but he is too weak and is fought off. He tries again but fails once more. Jean tells him he's too weak and to save his strength, to get help and that she will hold off Magneto. He tries to argue with her but in the end, Jean wins. Kurt uses some of the last of his strength to teleport back, leaving Jean alone with the madman. Magneto comes towards Jean and she gets ready to use her power, full strength. Magneto sees Jean and ignores her, flying himself and the humans above the deepest part of the river. The humans begin to scream as they face their doom.)

**Jean:** Please! Don't do this! They're innocent!

**Magneto:** Innocent? That's a funny word to give those who just moments ago tried to kill you.

**Jean:** They were acting on anger and fear. They thought we were the enemy because of the tape YOU made up.

**Magneto**: Foolish girl. I simply gave them the identities of some mutants. They were itching to do some mutant hunting, whether they were good mutants or not. To them...any mutant should be a dead mutant.

**Jean:** No. I won't believe it. They're not all like that. We CAN coexist in peace!

**Magneto: **You sound so much like your dear professor. (Jean is shocked by that last statement (She doesn't yet know that Magneto and Xavier were friends)). You are like sheep, so quick to help the wolves who would eat even those who save them. (Magneto lets go of the humans. They fall into the river and quickly fall to the bottom.

Jean uses her TK to split the river, uncovering the humans and allowing them to breathe. Jean struggles to keep it open. Magneto uses his power on the iron in Jean's blood, "freezing it", inhibiting Jean's concentration, forcing her to struggle even more to keep the river split. Meanwhile, the X-men are still fighting the Brotherhood. The X-men would have had a better chance had they not been so tired from fighting the human mob earlier, and were they not missing two of their teammates. They get a telepathic message from Jean).

_**Jean:** Please guys...help me...I don't know how much longer I can hold it..._

(The X-men, frustrated, decide to finish this once and for all. Rogue sneaks up behind Lance, touching him. She then uses his power to shake things up and slow down Quicksilver. Storm uses her power to freeze Quicksilver's feet in place. Spyke throws a few spikes at Toad, which he dodges. Kitty sneaks up in front of Toad (phasing up through the ground), giving Spyke time to create a tall wall of spikes around Toad. Kurt teleports on top of Blob and then teleports him to the high school gym, where he leaves him. Mystique finds herself alone and decides to just run for it.

The X-men are happy to finally have the Brotherhood out of their hair. But now, they have more important things to do. Rogue tells Kurt to teleport her there because she has a plan. They teleport to the shore and find the humans cowering in the pit, surrounded by water, frightened for their lives. They see Jean struggling to keep the river open, while shielding herself from Magneto, who is throwing anything he can at her. Rogue and Kurt feel helpless as the battle goes on mid-river. They hear something flying above them. They look up and see a (nonmetal) aircraft hovering above them. Kurt teleports them inside. They fly towards Magneto and Jean. Storm flies out and fights Magneto, allowing Jean to put down her shield and have more strength to try to lift the people out. Magneto fights back hard, and Storm struggles to keep him at bay. Rogue yells out to Jean, giving her the look that she has an idea in her mind. Jean uses her telepathy to acquire Rogue's plan. Jean yells out to the people to hold their breath and lets go of her hold on them, causing them to sink. She uses her telekinesis to hold Magneto still. Wolverine maneuvers the aircraft close enough for Rogue to get to him to touch him. She finally gets a hold of his face and holds on to absorb his power. He gets weak and falls. Jean grabs him with her telekinesis as Rogue uses Magneto's power to lift the people out of the water and take them to safety.)

…Several minutes later

(Several ambulances (that Kitty had called from the mansion) arrive at the scene as the humans are brought down to safety. Wolverine uses his claws to cut people free from the chains, and Rogue uses Magneto's power to unlock the shackles. The EMS see to the people who need medical attention (CPR, etc.). Most are fine after a bit, others need to be rushed to the hospital. Kitty, Evan, Kurt, and Professor Xavier come by in the X-van. They bring out a wheelchair-bound Scott from the van. Everyone is happy to see he is ok. He smiles as upon seeing that everyone is all right and that all were saved.)

To tune of "Belle (Reprise)" from Beauty and the Beast)

**Taryn:** _I think I speak for all of us when I say...we can't thank you enough. Thank you. Jean, I'm sorry. I was wrong to doubt you. _

(Many of the people nod and smile)

**You saved our lives!**

**We are so grate-ful!**

**You saved our lives**

**You're on our side**

**(Others): Speak for yourself!**

**We won't believe it**

**There must be something they're try-ing to hide!**

**All: Today's battle was only the beginning**

**A war has started 'tween our kinds**

**From now on we must decide**

**If we will be on the side**

**That defends or kills the others' kind…**

THE END!!!!!!!!! (AT LAST!!!!!)


End file.
